Temptation Island! (You Can't Resist!)
by dplusjluv21
Summary: Inspiration: Temptation Island Doujinshi. This was SUPPOSED to be a LenxKaito fic, like the original, but I wanted it LenxPiko better. So yeah. LEMONY GOODNESS Piko 'playing around' a bit.


A/N: Inspiration from Temptation Doujinshi. This was going to be a LenxKaito fic (that's how it is in the doujinshi), but I have a HUGE obsession with LenxPiko stuff, so...yeah. This was born! Hope you enjoy!

[Piko's POV]

A tear rolled down my cheek as I felt a tickling sensation across my ear lobe.

"Ha, that tickles." I said, as Len, my boyfriend, hooked my leg around his hip.

"You're really aggressive today, ne?" He said gently.

"It-It's your fault!"

"I'm sorry. I've been called out so much we barely have time together." He hiked up my shirt and rolled his thumb around my nipple.

"My apology is...I'll do whatever Piko wants; _aaaanything_, okay?"

Baka was my response.

Len kissed me passionately. "Piko, what do you want?" I blushed under him, not knowing what to say. "I-I don't know."

"Come on, say it!" I heard a ringing sound come from the phone, and Len sat up, looking towards our phone. My heart started beating fast. I was hoping he wasn't going to say it...

"Sorry, Piko, I've been called."

"Eh!?" Len got up, and I saw his figure pixelating into thin air.

"Why right now!?" I wailed.

"Sorry, I'll come back ASAP. Be a good boy, okay?" And then his body completely disappeared, leaving my arm stretched out, hoping that he wouldn't leave.

I collapsed on my bed, keeping Len's scarf around my body.

"Huh, the jerk! Getting me worked up for nothing!" I kicked all the blankets off, and rubbed my legs together. "Mmm..." I couldn't stop thinking of dirty things. I pictured Len and I, having our fun. I wanted those creamy hands to touch me more.

"I can't hold back." I slid my hand up my shirt and pinched my nipple. I shut my eyes closed; it felt so _good_, I wanted more. I gripped my shirt with my mouth and used both my hands to massage the little nubs that had grown.

"Ha...here, too..." I flipped over on my stomach and dropped my trousers down to my ankles. I started pumping myself, keeping my middle finger on the head. I could hear my small whimpers from the sensations that were so similar to Len's.

I inserted a couple of digits into me, and pressed in gently, in and out. I cried out as I felt pre-cum dripping onto the clean sheets. Then I pulled my trousers up, and laid on my back. My hands couldn't help but venture around the outside of my shorts as I laid on the comfortable pillow.

"No use, it feels better when that guy does it." I rolled on my side and focused on a distant wall. "Won't he hurry and come back?" I envisioned Len at my bedside, smiling. This caused me to beam.

It took me a couple of seconds to realize that he had actually returned.

"W-When did..."

"Oh, right about when you started masturbating." He hovered himself over me, and I covered myself with my pillow. I wasn't going to give in _that_ easy.

"Don't be mad. I'll do a lot for you, okay?" He pulled me up and let my legs hang over the bed; I felt his finger enter me.

"It's already this loose, isn't it?" He laughed.

"Shut up!"

"I'll touch your favorite places." He rolled his thumb around my nipple.

"Do you like here?" He inserted some digits in me. "Or here?" I must have looked incredibly cute when I said, "I like...both."

He put his head down in defeat. I looked down, shocked. What was his problem?

"That was no good, wasn't it?" I didn't know what to say.

"Well it's just that...we always do the same thing."

"Do you want something different?"

"Yes. I want _you_. _On me. NOW._" I demanded.

"If you say so." He stripped us both completely of clothing, and then started grinding against me. I'd never felt something _amazing_ like that.

"Ahh! Len!" I called as the friction increased.

"Stop making that face! IT'S TOO CUTE!"

"CAN'T HELP IT!" Then he rolled a certain way that caused me to yell out.

"Len! I-ahh!" He held me in his arms and pulled me up; my favorite position. We were both sitting up, legs wrapped around each other, Len's hands around my back; the grinding causing my nerves building up.

"I-I'm going to c-cum!"

"I know Piko, I am too!" We both called out each other's names, and came on each other. I looked up at him, and he was grinning lovingly at me. I did the same.

"Leeeen!" I called out.

"Hm? Yes, Piko?"

"I wanna round two!"

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know, I-"

"Hey! I'm your bottom! I get what I want, ne?"

"I-stop making that face."

I grabbed some neko ears and put them on.

"Stop it!"

"Oh, how about a tail, too?"

"Agh, no! You know I can't resist you!"

"Exactly."


End file.
